The Scar on the Heart
by Sparky1834
Summary: See what could have happened between Katara and Zuko the moment they defeat Azula. Zutara one-shot. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


Azula lay on the grate, exhausted from her own craze. All Katara could do was watch. She almost pitied Azula. To only care about the throne is the mark of a damaged will. Azula could have been a renowned crown princess, a mighty successor to Ozai. But she threw it all away, all for the sake of pride. She was immovable, never giving in to others' demands, always manipulative. _In a way_ , Katara thought, _she's just as Zuko was._

 _I'm so relieved he has changed for the better_.

Katara kept her hand on Zuko's back as they watched his sister writhe on the ground. "What do we do now?" Katara asked, pulling him into a side hug. "What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't want her blood on my hands, but she needs to be put away for good," he responded. "Let the guards find her. I will show her off to the Fire Nation and let my people see what a monster she truly was. They deserve to know the wrongs committed on her and my father's behalf. They deserve so much more than what they've been given under my father's black heart."

Katara glanced up at him and looked at his golden eyes. She saw his scar, not the obvious one on his face, but the one on his heart. He was more damaged than anyone else she knew. At that moment, she wanted to take all of his pain away. "Zuko," she said, "I know you want retribution for everything that's been done to you. But the Fire Nation needs you right now. They don't need more violence and war; they need to see that you are an honorable man, capable of bringing peace and harmony to the world. You need to take your place as Firelord and reclaim your nation."

He gave a slight chuckle, eyes still fixed on Azula. "Heh. _Firelord_. All during my banishment, I wanted nothing more than to please my father and make him love me again. I wanted to honor my father and take my place at the throne, at the right time and in the right circumstances. I wanted to hunt down the Avatar and and claim my place as crown prince. I thought it was my destiny." He looked down at Katara. "But I've realized my destiny is to join the Avatar and face my sister. I was meant to defeat her today, not so that I could become Firelord, but to rid the world of the evil that she emanated. Right now, I don't even know if I _want_ to become Firelord _._ That title has become tainted. My father and grandfather made it a dishonorable title. I don't want people to see me as just another Firelord."

"They won't see you as 'just another Firelord' because that's not you. You're better than that. I know you've truly changed. Yes, you used to be full of hate, but you're not now. You actually care about uniting with the Avatar and making the world a better place. The world needs you, Zuko. And," Katara turned to face him and hugged him, her face in his shoulder, "I didn't realize it until we came back from our Southern Raiders trip, but I need you, too." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Zuko."

He put a hand on her hair, cradling her head. "For what?"

"For taking that lightning bolt. For saving my life. For being such a lovable hothead." She looked up at him, attempting a smile.

"Well, if there's anything I've learned to be good at, it's being a hothead." He smiled back at her. "But, Katara, I think you're forgetting something. You defeated Azula, too. _You_ saved _my_ life."

She raised an eyebrow. "The water healing on your chest? I mean, I would do that for anybody. I never turn my back to someone who needs my help. If someone is hurt, I try to do everything in my power to make them whole again. It's nothing, really..."

"It's not just the healing, Katara, although that was quite relieving. You've saved me from myself. I..." he stammered, "I wouldn't be who I am now without you. You trusted me, back in the crystal catacombs, and I was such an idiot for taking that for granted. When I was joining you and Aang, I realized that betraying you was the worst decision I could make. I know it's not like me to say this, but you are what keeps me going."

Katara felt like her heart skipped a beat, and some blood rushed to her cheeks. She buried her head in his shoulder again, hiding her face. "Zuko, I... I didn't know. Now I feel bad for having yelled at you so much. I guess I was just feeling defensive about myself."

"I know. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm more guilty of that than anyone." Zuko pulled her head back and looked straight into her innocent blue eyes. "Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, and I'll probably screw it up, but will you... will you stay with me for a while?"

Katara loosened her hug and stepped back. "What do you mean?"

Zuko rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, much more hesitant. "It's just... well, I don't exactly have very many friends, and you and your friends will always be welcome at the Fire Palace. I mean, not that you _have_ to bring your friends. I mean, it would be okay if it's just you, but you can bring your friends if you want. I guess what I'm saying is... well, I like you, Katara, and I would like to spend more time with you... if you want." Zuko looked down, fearing her response.

Katara grabbed his hand and put her fingers within his. "I would like that, too."

He looked up at her, eyes widened, smile beaming. "You would?"

"I would." She smiled back. "Ever since we started getting to know each other in the crystal catacombs, I've felt something towards you. I can't exactly explain it; I'm still confused about my feelings for Aang-"

"Aang?"

"Well, yeah." She said sheepishly. "He's my best friend. We've been through a lot together. We've even kissed a couple of times, but I don't know if I like him the same way he likes me. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about him. Sure, he's the Avatar, but that makes me feel like I'm pressured to be with him, like it would be a lost opportunity if I turned him down."

Zuko grabbed her other hand. "You know, I've never been very good at fixing confused feelings. But I think if my uncle were here, he'd say something like, 'Let your heart follow the wind, and if it ends up in a tornado, let it spin where it may.'"

She chuckled. "I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

"I think that's the point. You decide for yourself what it means. You decide how to feel. Other people might influence you, but the decision is completely up to you. I've had to learn that the hard way."

"You're right. But, Zuko?" She asked as she let go of both of his hands. "As much as I love our little chat, we should probably get going and meet up with the others. You have a Fire Nation to attend to, and I have feelings to attend to." She smiled as she held out a hand.

Zuko took her hand, grinning, and they walked together towards the palace. "Okay."

 _Maybe_ , Katara thought, _maybe I'm not so confused after all._


End file.
